Mobile communication devices may be used to conduct electronic commerce. For example, an electronic commerce mobile application may be installed on a mobile communication device, for example a department store credit card mobile application, and used to complete payment transactions. While electronic commerce conducted using mobile communication devices can increase commerce, possibly enlivening the national economy, and make life more convenient for users of mobile communication devices, this capability can also be misused for perpetrating various forms of electronic commerce fraud, for example identity theft. Increasingly credit card institutions and retail enterprises are calling upon wireless communication service providers to take steps to mitigate electronic commerce fraud using mobile communication devices.